Grow a Pear
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Bulma is tried of Yamcha so she breaks up with him and falls for the sexy Sayain prince. and guest what they mate. Vegeta has his Tail in this story because i believe the sayains should have kept their tails.


Grow a Pair

Nor do I own dbz I wish I did but I don't so now on with the story.

It was a hot summer day it was around 6:30 and the sun had begun to set. Vegeta was training in the GR like always. I was laying down by the pool near the GR in my new black bikini that had a blood red wolf paw print on my left breast and it had a blood red claw mark on my right ass cheek I had taken out that stupid perm and let my naturally long curly blue hair free. I was in deep thought thinking of a funny way to break up with Yamacha. I don't have feelings for him anymore and I could care less how I break up with him but I don't want him coming back here and begging me to take him back thank Kami I never slept with him. Plus he is a lying dirty cheat so why that fuck would I want him back and plus their one man that is so smexy.

He does things to me that even I didn't know were possible things that Yamacha could never make do. He could turn me on by just staring at me I didn't think that was possible but his dark obsidian eyes can see through me like he is staring into my soul just the thought of it makes me want to tie him up and….. Well never mind that but the way his muscles flex after training as he walks in the house demanding his meals and the way his strong, thick, soft yet firm tail moves about he is graceful like a feline yet fierce. Damn you Vegeta, now what was I thinking about before o ya Yamacha how to break up with him before I could finish my thought I heard the humming of the GR stop and the door opening turned to the left to see what the hell is going on. Only to see Vegeta with sweat dripping down his chest I refrain from drooling.

"Onna what the fuck are you wearing." I heard him say. "Vegeta it's called a bikini you wear it to go swimming." I replied. I felt his eyes scan over my body I looked away blushing you see this is one of the things no one can make me do. "Onna I can see you blushing and smell has changed." He said with a smirk on his face. Damn him and his Sayain smell yes right now I'm so turned on and all he did was look over my body. I turned to look at him I blushed even more if that was even possible. He walked up to me pulling on my hand standing me up I tried to look away how can he make me feel like a giddy school girl. He grabbed my chin not allowing me to look away he ran his fingers through my hair I heard him growl softly it was not a threating one but a comforting one. "Onna are you still with that weakling." He purred softly.

I moaned in surprise feeling his tail slither up my inner thigh. "Vegeta." I moaned as I got lost in his ebony colored eyes. He pulled my hair causing my head to move the left barring my neck. he purred at this as his eyes looked over my neck before burying he face in my neck. I moaned feeling his lips on my neck. While his curled around my inner thighs I moaned pressing my body against his. When I realized he asked me a question I responded. "No not yet but I'm going to today." The only reply I got was a grunt, yipped in surprise feeling his teeth sink into my neck I moaned feeling his teeth break through my skin. I felt his hands wrap around my waist bringing me closer to him I return I wrapped my arms around him. I whimpered as he pulled back licking the wound closed before looking up at me I suddenly felt stronger. I was turned on by the fact that my blood was smeared all over his lips I stood up on my tippy toes and licked the blood of his lips before kissing him I drove my fingers through his hair I felt his tail side through my bottoms squeezing my ass I broke the kiss and moaned loudly. I heard Vegeta growl in my ear as his tail felt how wet I was. He pulled away from me pulling his tail to his lips licking off my fluids I moaned watching him. "Vegeta do you want to watch me break up with Yamacha." I said. He smirked saying "Make it quick Onna we have unfinished business to finish, your mine now Onna and I don't like to share." I shuddered at his reply. He followed me inside as I called Yamacha.

"_Hey Yamacha can you come over right now I have to talk to you about something important." I said._

"_Yeah sure Babe I'll be there in 10 minutes." He replied_

"_Okay bye."_

Vegeta wait for me down stairs as I went upstairs to get changed it's a good thing my parents don't come back from their trip in a month. I changed into a black roughly mini skirt and a blood red shirt that said **Bite Me** with a pair of red knee high converse. I grabbed my Caps pod and ran down the stairs I bent down to plug in my Caps pod. Vegeta was sitting on the couch behind me when I felt his tail wrap around my ass I purred in response. There was a knock at the door I opened the door and invited Yamacha in. "Why the fuck is Vegeta here for." I sighed ignoring him. "Yamacha it's over no buts ifs ands or ors I don't care it's over

I when I finish I heard Vegeta laughing and I smiled kicking Yamacha out. And began removing all my clothing kissing Vegeta on the cheek before running.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

I turned my neck looking back at him over my shoulder. And childishly stuck my tongue out at him and dashed up the stairs.

"Sure do!" I laughed playfully.

I playfully jumped on his bed letting out a laugh. I turned to face the door waiting for him to enter. Vegeta entered his room closing the door behind himself. He turned to see Bulma lying there ever so seductively. He's mouth just about dropped. The longer he stared the redder his cheeks seemed to become. He glanced away for a moment trying to control himself. When their eye contact reconnected she seemed to be the more bashful one now. Vegeta smirked at this as he moved towards her. I sat up staring right at his middle.

"I'm up here, ya know?" He chuckled

I bit my lip reaching out for his abdomen. Her sudden actions drove him over the edge. Vegeta got right up against the bed and I hugged his waist innocently resting my cheek against his chest.

Vegeta grabbed a hand full of my hair pulling my head back as he plunged his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I smirked as he climbed on top of me. I suddenly drew in a deep breath as his bare member softly brushed against my breast. He released my hair running his tough fingers down my body. His tail slowly coiled around my inner thigh as his hands fell down upon my hips. I dug my sharp nails into his back biting his bottom lip tenderly. Vegeta broke away from me and pushed himself up to his knees.

"Is something the matter?"

Vegeta smirked as he got off of his bed. I sat up to see him removing his pants.

"Oh." I looked away blush at my stupidity of course he has to take of his pants.

He chuckled.

I yipped as he pulled me by my legs to the end of the bed. He pushed his tail inside of me cause me to gasp in surprise. His thumb found my clitoris while his tail continued to play with my insides.

My voice began to call out in pleasure. Vegeta only continued to grin. This was how he wanted it to be. My voice quickly grew louder and Vegeta remove his hand and tail from me. I whimpered missing the contact then I heard his deep voice say. "That'll do. You're wet enough."

. Vegeta positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed his member inside of me. I slam me lips over his wrapping my tongue around his and screamed tears fell from my eyes as I squirmed my body rejecting his size. He paused allowing me to take a breath before he moved the rest of himself inside of me. "When you feel the urge to bite me on the right side." I nodded lifting my head from the mattress and buried my face in his neck wrapping my arms around him digging my nails into his back. I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist his tail wagged happily. As he began to thrust in and out sweat began to seep from our bodies as the pace increased. I let out a deep moan. His hands traveled up my sides and to my breasts. He began to playing with my hard nipples when I felt something inside me was going to burst. I and pushed harder against him. My moans almost sounded like screams as my breath was caught in my throat. As a rush of pleasure pulsed down my body I bit down on his neck. "Vegeta…" I moaned "Oh we're not done yet." He chuckled.

Vegeta scooped my legs into his arms and through me in the middle of the bed and began to thrust into me hard. Since I had already finished my insides were much more slippery and far more enjoyable. My body twitched awkwardly with each thrust. So many sensations began pushing into me after climaxing was driving me crazy. I moaned "Vegeta" over and over again, which only caused him to become even more excited. His thrusts were harder than ever and with one last push his came inside of me causing me to finish again as well. Vegeta muttered a deep growl and bit down on my neck were he had bitten earlier and released my legs shortly afterwards. Our fluids mixed together briefly before Vegeta pulled out of me and clasped beside me using his tail to pull me on top of him. I rested my head against his chest his tail was wrapped around my inner thigh he held me close to him and whispered "Your my mate now remember that Onna we are bonded for live." I smiled and fell asleep.

+9487895+566498++6+5664987/7965+52632++89

HOW WAS THAT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NO FLAMES PLEASE FIRST SHOT AT B/V. AND THANKS TO SEVENENVELOPES AND MISSMIAZAKI FOR THE SUPPORT AND GOOD REVIEWS, I WAS PLANNING ON NEVER WRITING ANOTHER FANFIC BECAUSE OF ALL THE FLAMES I GOT THEY WERE SO MEAN AND THEY HURT MY FEELINGS. BUT THEM TWO GAVE ME GOOD REVIEWS AND EXPLAINED WHAT I NEEDED TO FIX SO THANKS TO THEM IM BACK.

LOVE

PrincessBraVegeta


End file.
